


The Legend of the Reaper

by Executortionist



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among us oc short, Gen, based on Yojojalapenjo's oc, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/pseuds/Executortionist
Summary: The oxygen is counting down, the old man won't stop muttering.Every member of MIRA knows not to let the oxygen run out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Legend of the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yojojalapenjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/gifts).



> Hey! It's me again. Haha. I recently made an among us and writing instagram, follow me if you want! @ExcuWrites. 
> 
> I post among us art like every day, and I'm accepting art or writing requests! Let me draw your among us oc ◉‿◉
> 
> This one is based off Yojojalapenjo's OC, Reaper and Ghoul. I recently did some art of her, so take a look! It's an incredible design. You can check out her stuff too @jojo.drawsstuff!
> 
> Thanks! Love you all ♡(ӦｖӦ｡)

All crewmates employed under MIRA had a saying; _don’t let the oxygen go out_. Which seemed pretty obvious, to you. Without oxygen you couldn’t breathe- why ever would it go out? Sure, there were rumours about sabotage and man-eating impostors, but you’d been lucky so far, right? They were just rumours, right?

  
So why was, that you were currently trying to turn oxygen back on, while your other crew members scrambled to even find the head on their shoulders? Why then, was the oldest member of your crew slowly sinking down against the wall, his head in his hands and a resigned slump to his shoulders?

  
Why?

  
You had 45 seconds left. 

  
The code was right. The buttons were in order, but- the buttons weren’t functional! With every press, no confirmation beep sounded- just the frantic and empty clicking of your finger pushing against the them. 

  
The old man was starting to groan,

something about the Reaper, how he could already feel her harbinger approach. He started to shake and rock in place.

  
No one tried to help him, they started pointing their finger at you, saying you were an impostor, you weren’t trying to save them, just _wasting time!_ You gladly offered to let them try.

  
When their desperate mashing bore no fruit, and the countdown kept ticking, you started to sweat.

  
Ten seconds remaining. The air was feeling thin, you were feeling faint. You crouched on the floor, hoping it would help, but it just made you sleepy. Down the hall, you could hear a strange cat’s call. The sound of a distant _miaow_.

  
It repeated.

  
_Miaow_.

  
_Miaow_.

  
As the counter reached zero and you began lose focus, the cat’s feet appeared in front of you. It was strange, pets weren’t allowed on board. 

  
It had a skull collar, and as you gazed into its face, you felt true fear, for it did not have one.

  
A clicking sounded, the darkness continued to encroach on your vision.

  
“Tsk, Ghoul, dear, you know better. This one’s not dead yet.”

  
A…woman?

  
You couldn’t hear your crew anymore, you couldn’t move your eyes. You could only stare forward at the wall, where a tall shadow was resting.

  
Horns…? Horns, elegant and tall, stood out in the shadow's otherwise blobish shape. A robe, you concluded, as your vision tunneled onto two bare feet.

  
“It’s his time, now.” 

  
A hand entered your vision as it darkened, and you never woke again.


End file.
